


Deep Night and People

by lipsyncinmyheartout



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsyncinmyheartout/pseuds/lipsyncinmyheartout
Summary: A disgruntled musician. A soon-to-retire ballerina. Both nursing a drink in a local bar. Both cursing how unfair the world is. When both sighed loudly, they happened to look at one another. And for the first time that day, they smiled and chuckled.A/N: Tagalog-English conversations but narrations are in English.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 4





	Deep Night and People

**Author's Note:**

> Tagalog and English conversations but narrations are in full English. Apologies for any grammatical errors, this is my first time writing an au.

“Tangina no?”

“Huh? Ako ba?” I didn’t know what he is actually referring to, let alone if he is talking to me.

“Ha? Hindi.” He laughed boisterously. “What I’m trying to say is, yung mundo, yung mundo yung tangina.”

“You could say that” I just stared at my drink. It resonated with me so damn much that I can’t respond in any other way. Why the heck is this world so unfair?

“Sebastian.” He offered his hand.

“Sharon.” I replied curtly while extending my hand too. We shook hands briefly. I’m really wary of strangers and he definitely is one. Good thing we’re seated here in the bar so I can easily ask for the bartender should I ever need assistance.

“Ngayon ka lang dito no?” He implored. I guess it’s better to have someone to talk to.

“Uhmmm... oo” I hesitantly answered.

“You look familiar, I just can’t seem to place where and when did I see you.”

“Is that a pick-up line? Sorry I won’t fall for that.”

“No, I’m actually serious, nakita na kita somewhere before.” He looked somehow sincere so I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“Normal lang naman features ko, maybe you’re thinking of someone else.” It’s a good deflection I guess. And it’s definitely true though.

“Nope, I think that’s really you” He insists upon it but I don’t know. 

“Sorry ha, hindi talaga ako magaling sa names e, ano nga ulit yung sayo?” He added, even scratched his head while smiling. Charming, I’d give him that.

“Sharon” Seriously who forgets names this quickly?

“Sharon, okay, noted.” He has a gummy smile. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking but he reminds me of bulbasaur.

“Okay lang, di lang naman ikaw nagsabi nyan.”

What? Shit. Fuck. Now I realized what I did.

“Did I say it out loud?” I find myself guilty.

“Oo sabi mo kamukha ko si bulbasaur.” I heard him chuckle again. So maybe he was not really offended by what I said.

“Sorry, nawawala kasi filter ko pag nakakainom e.”

“Wala naman kaso yun. Lagi yan sinasabi ng mga kaibigan ko.”

“Nonetheless, sorry pa din, di naman tayo close for me to say that.”

“Okay lang talaga.” He smiled again. Why is he smiling like that?

“Mukha bang manyak? Promise hindi ako ganon, sorry ganito talaga smile ko ha.” He quickly explained.

“Sinasabi ko na naman ba out loud? Sh— Sorry.” I ought to do something about myself. I’ve been saying inappropriate things here and there.

“Okay lang. Buti ka nga sinasabi mo palangiti ako e.” That took me by surprise. That statement seemed so loaded.

“Bakit?”

“Wala lang, I always get misjudged as a cold person. Ang sharp daw kasi ng features ko.”

“Same here! Mukha daw akong mataray at snob.” Maybe the alcohol really got into my system already because I’m being more talktative towards him.

“Siguro di ka lang pala-imik?” He suggested.

“Exactly! It doesn’t mean I’m not approachable, right? Tingnan mo ikaw.”

“Oo nga naman. Kinakausap mo nga ako despite not knowing me.”

“Kaya nga e. Di ko talaga alam san nila nakuha assumptions nila na yon about me.”

“Pareho tayo. Feeling ko nga ang awkward ko e.”

“Pwede naman sila magtanong sakin. Pero wala e, ang bilis nila magbigay ng judgments.” I did not know why I became more open to conversing with him but misery loves company and we’re on the same fucking boat.

“Bakit ka pala andito mag-isa?”

“Because, in your own words, tangina ng mundo.” I slightly chuckled while looking in the distance.

“Oo no? Gustong-gusto ko maniwala sa ‘the universe is always in your favor’ pero parang di naman applicable sakin.”

“What are the odds? Same here.”

“Ano pa nga ba, kung pwede lang iinom na lang lahat ng problema.”

“Kaya lang hindi, babalik at babalik pa rin yung reality.”

“Yun nga e, ayoko rin naman maging escape to, mahirap bumitaw.”

“Totoo, yun talaga yung mahirap.”

“Kaya lang may times talaga no? Parang ang sarap na lang pakalunod sa alak?

I raised my drink then shouted, “louder for people at the back”. He chuckled at my antics. I’m drunk, that I know of.

“Yung sayo ano? work problem or personal?”

“A little bit of both? I don’t know actually if I have life outside of my profession e.”

“Why? What do you do?”

“I dance professionally.”

“Choreographer, ganon ba?”

“Hindi.” I chuckled.

“Huy, yung ano ka ba? Okay lang naman, di naman ako judgmental kung ganon nga.”

“HA ANO?” I can’t seem to understand what he is saying so I just laughed.

“Ah wala.” He just laughed while scratching his head. Maybe that’s a habit of his? “So dancer ka?” He added.

“Oo. Kaya lang di na pwede...” My dilemma, why I’m here, I’m reminded of it again. So I drank one more swig.

“Bakit naman?” He hums when he thinks. Wait. if I’m really drunk, why can I still focus on him and his quirks?

“Kelangan ko na daw tumigil sabi ng doctors. Irreperable injury na daw pag tinuloy ko pa.”

“Pero passion mo dancing... paano yon?”

“Kelangan e. Mas lalong di ako makakasayaw kung sakali.” The doctors said I can still dance, but not the same as the tedious training and rehearsals I’ve been doing for so long.

“Ano na plano mo?” He sincerely asked, I know so because he’s looking in my direction and waiting for my answer.

“Wala pa. Parang ngayon inaabsorb ko pa lang yung diagnosis.”

“Kailan mo ba nalaman?”

“Today lang. Alam mo yon, after ko malaman, bumalik ako ng dance studio tapos sinayaw ko lahat. It felt good to let it all out like that.” I sighed.

“Masarap yung ganon no? Yung parang you’re on your element? Ikaw lang at yung music”

“OO! YUNG GANON. I do that all the time, pag ako na lang yung tao sa studio.”

“Ang sarap maging entranced with music. In my case, I do that with my guitar too.” Now he’s the one opening up.

“You’re a musician?”

“You can say that…”

“Hobby mo lang or are you pursuing it?”

“I’m chasing it, kaya lang parang di para sa akin e…”

“Bakit naman?”

“Puro rejection lang ng demos ang natatanggap ko e.” Sabay inom.

“Baka naman di pa tama yung timing?” I honestly believe there’s a perfect timing for everything. Its that moment when it just clicks and you know that’s it.

“Parang ang tagal na rin kasi, di ko tuloy alam kung tama pa bang habulin ko to”

“Malay mo naman, we’ll never know diba, maybe one song will do? Do you compose as well?”

“Syempre naman, kasama yon sa pagiging musikero no.” He said it incredulously, as if I said something blasphemous.

“Marami ka nang naisulat?”

“Oo no! Bawat nga submit ko ng demo, may bago lagi.” He looked proud and I guess he should be.

“Yun naman pala e.”

“Kaya lang lahat nga reject.”

An idea suddenly popped in my head, I don’t know what got into me but I’m throwing caution in the wind right here.

“Dala mo gitara mo?”

“Huh? Oo. Andito sa lapag.”

“Tara labas tayo.”

“Ha? Saan naman tayo pupunta?”

“Busking! What else?” I’m grinning ear to ear now. I know this is just a brilliant idea.

“Kakanta ka rin?” He looked a bit puzzled, as he should. Imagine a complete stranger saying something like this.

“No! Silly!” I’m still smiling as I admonish what he is thinking.

“E ano gagawin mo?”

“Dance syempre. Ano, are you up for it?”

“Ahmmmm…” He really does hum when he is thinking. I was a bit worried if he’ll turn me down but he added, “Sige na nga!”

*sidewalk outside*  
We look like fools strolling along the sidewalk. Good thing the area is safe for passersby, yes, even to those who are a bit drunk, like us. We just walked and walked and walked until we found the perfect spot. There’s also foot traffic despite it being the middle of the night and the lighting is just beautiful. It elevates the whole mood of the surroundings.

“Start na ba tayo?” He implored.

“Sure! May alam ka ba classical music?”

“Oo naman, my nephew loves that.”

“Play something, masasabayan ko yan.” I might be a bit proud saying this, but classical music is my turf. I live and breathe it.

*Sebastian’s POV*  
I began playing, I know many classical music by the amount of times I have to play for Dane. That kid is just so picky when it comes to his preferences and I’m his favorite. My sister and brother in law are both good singers. My Ate even plays the piano while Kuya knows how to play the guitar and the drums. But no, as I said Dane’s favorite is me, my singing voice and guitar playing. Well, it’s not really surprising because back when my Ate’s pregnant, she wants me to always sing and play for her. There was even a time where she asked me to record a couple of songs so that she can listen to them and not call for me.

Back to where we are, I’m really just focusing on playing the guitar so I’m looking more into the strings than everything else. But when I looked up and saw her, oh God, she’s mesmerizing. Maybe this was what she’s referring to when she’s lost in the music. Amazing, she’s amazing. The way she moves, you’ll know she’s been doing this for a long time. But that gracefulness, that can’t be learned, that’s all her.

*at a convenience store nearby*  
“Oh ayan, hati tayo sa pera.” He’s smiling widely, with all his teeth showing, as he handed me some bills and coins.

“No need. Sayo na yan.” I quickly said.

“Ano ka ba, pinaghirapan natin yan pareho.”

“Well if you insist. Thank you. Nag-enjoy ako talaga ako.”

“Ako rin. Tagal ko na rin hindi nagbusking e. At usually non, mag-isa lang ako. Masaya pala pag may kasama.”

“Ganon pala feeling non?”

“Oo, ang saya kaya. Ang dami nga tao na napatigil e.”

“Kala ko nung una walang papansin sa atin.”

“Di naman, may crowd nga e kahit late na.”

“Oo nga. Wala lang, masaya lang, iba yung feeling pag ganon kalapit yung nanonood no?”

“Yes, medyo sanay lang ako dahil sa mga gigs ko, madalas crowded yung places or sadyang maliit yung venues…”

“Bakit nga pala marunong ka ng Claire de Lune and Fur Elise sa guitar? Sabi mo dahil sa nephew mo?”

”Ah oo, mapili kasi yon. Prefer nya yung voice at playing style ko over his parents. Ayon lagi ako tinatawagan ng ate ko to sing or play lullabies.”

“Pero bakit classical music? Yun ang gusto nya?”

“Sa pagkakaalam ko? Pati yung ate ko kasi kahit nung pregnant pa lang, yun na nirerequest sakin”

“Ahhhhh” My eyes are getting heavy. I can barely keep the conversation going. But I want to. I really do.

“Hoy. Tulog ka na e.” When I opened my eyes, his face is a bit more closer to mine, I was startled. But maybe he’s just inspecting if I’m already asleep or not.

“Sorry.” I said with a small smile.

“Baka naman kelangan mo na umuwi nyan?”

“Huh? Hindi pa kaya” but my phone beeped saying otherwise. I forgot I have places to be early in the morning and my roommate is asking if I’ll be coming home still. And I asked myself, why am I still outside? Its past three in the morning and I have an early schedule but I still am here. Why? 

Him. Because of him. Because I don’t want this night to end just yet.

“May pupuntahan pa nga pala ako mamaya nang maaga, kelangan ko na mauna, okay lang ba?” I really don’t want to go. This is not the alcohol talking because I know I’m thinking clearly now. I really want to stay and talk to him more. Yes, there are awkward moments between us but our conversations never felt forced. There were times I wondered if he’s listening to me because sometimes looks like a lost puppy. But he does, he listens. And observes. And he makes me feel at ease conversing with him. This is somehow new to me because I know how I am with my walls and defenses and all the little things in between to keep myself guarded. But I like talking to him. And it may be whimsical but I hope he does too.

“Oo naman, okay lang. Pano ka pala uuwi?”

“Grab na lang siguro. Marami na rin siguro cars available ngayon.” Please ask something, ask anything to make me stay here instead.

“Oh okay.” He smiled. In all honesty, I was hoping he will say something else entirely.

“Ayan meron na, 3 minutes daw, antay na kaya ako sa labas?”

“Pwede naman, samahan kita?” I began to feel hope.

“Sige.”

We stood up from our seats and approached the entry way. He even went up and held the door for me.

As we are waiting by the shed, I can’t stand the silence so I asked, “ikaw pala, uuwi ka na rin ba?”

“Baka hindi pa, balak ko dumaan muna sa studio ng kaibigan ko.”

“Oh okay, andyan na ata si kuya grab driver.”

“Yung red na Vios ba?”

“Oo.” I guess this is it. I guess we really are parting ways.

“Ahhhh…”

Silence once again.

“Onga pala thank you ulit, I really did enjoy busking.” I looked directly into his face.

He touched his nape, somehow feeling shy, “I enjoyed it too, for real.”

We slowly approached the car that stopped in front of us. He opened and held the car door for me again. Before going inside, I stopped right in front of him and kissed his cheeks, as ‘thank you’ I guess. I did not realize how tall he is earlier, its only when I needed to stand on my tiptoes to reach him. I said thank you again. He just smiled brightly. Then mouthed ‘you’re welcome’. He closed the door soon after.

*third person POV*  
Little did Sharon know that Sebastian wanted to tell her to stay but he felt scared. What if he’s just assuming things? What if Sharon really wanted to leave already? They were already sober enough when they bid their goodbyes and he knew he did not have enough courage to ask her. He did not even get the chance to ask for any contact information. Lost chances. Maybe they’ll find themselves again in the future. Maybe they’ll meet again. That’s his last thoughts as the car drove away.

Soon after, after the car disappeared from his sight, he just went back to the convenience store. He did not know what got into him but he just felt inspired to write something and words just kept flowing in. So he wrote all of it, scribbles mostly. Upon reviewing his writings, he just felt something click. ‘This is it, I just know it.’ Though that’s usually what he thinks of when he’s finished writing songs, but right now, it’s more than that. This time around, he knows it’s different.

Deep Night was released soon after. His friend, Hanbin, produced it. He can clearly remember how they worked all day with little to no food and sleep just to finish the song. They released it independently because he just felt he can’t have the masters be placed on someone else’s hands. It needs to be his and Hanbin’s alone. At first, there’s little views and streams but soon after, it created some kind of buzz, maybe because people related to it more than anything else.

They did two versions of the song actually, one with a rap verse and other with none. They reached out to his brother in law. Yes, his Kuya is a famed rapper but Sebastian did not want to ride in Bobby’s coattails to have a free pass into the music industry, he aimed to make it on his own. Bobby respected the hell out of that. Good thing as well that his entire family also supported him and they abide by his wishes not to ask for anyone’s help.

When he felt that Deep Night is something else entirely, it truly is. And he’s eternally grateful for that chance encounter with Sharon that inspired the music and lyrics. Deep Night is an answered prayer. And Sharon is the reason behind it.

*****2 years after*****

*Sebastian's POV*  
“Wala ka namang gig diba?” Ate texted. I don’t like where this is going. They’ll ask me to babysit. I just know it.

“Wala, bakit?” I replied.

“Ikaw muna magbantay kay Dane sa ballet studio ha.” She’s not asking. I know so.

“Luh tapos ako lang lalaki don?” I complained.

“E ano naman? May problem ba don?” Shit. I forgot about her ‘no gender roles allowed’ thing.

“Sina Mama ba?”

“Unavailable din. Pumayag ka na, may pupuntahan kasi kami ni Bob.”

“May magagawa ba ako?” I’m aware I got no choice here. It’s Ate. And Dane. And I’m screwed.

“Para kang bata.”

“Pumayag na nga e. Anong oras ba?”

“3-5 pm. Thanks!”

“Ge, punta na alng ako dyan.” I sighed. I guess I’ll be babysitting again.

*at his sister’s house, Sebastian's POV*  


As per schedule, I came straight to Ate’s house and went directly into the kitchen to rummage food. If I’ll be babysitting, it better not be on an empty stomach right? 

Dane rushed in to greet me. I don’t want to admit it out lout but the kid is hella cute, especially in his ballet attire. I think he just started with the classes and knowing my sister all too well, she researched everything and anything about it. I remember her saying before that the school is pretty new and there are fewer kids per classes so the instructors can focus more on the kids.

But this ballet thing, its all Dane’s idea. He said he also wanted to look beautiful dancing like the one in his music box. His parents are really okay with it even though ballet is usually for girls. As I mentioned earlier, they did not want to impose gender roles on him. If you can see his toys, there are dolls and other ‘girly’ things. It’s never a problem, even for Kuya. They just ask him why he wants it and if it’s reasonable enough, they buy it for him. He has a Barbie doll because he said he wanted to play with his female classmates more and reasoned out that they will feel more comfortable if he has a doll just like them. Kuya even accompanied him buying it. That’s how supportive they are of Dane’s choices. I admire those two for it actually.

Dane left for the dining area soon after, he said he’ll be having snacks in there. While Ate came in afterwards with a bag, Dane’s, I guess.

“Sebastian, sinasabi ko sayo ha, bantayan mo yan don.” I want to roll my eyes.

“Oo ate. Kaya ko yan.” I assured her.

“Siguraduhin mo talaga. Nako. Anyways, eto yung gamit nya. Tawagan mo na lang ako kung may question ka.” Wow, as if this is my first time babysitting Dane. Thanks for trusting me Ate.

“San na nga school nya? Check ko lang sa maps.”

“Sa Relevé. R-E-L-E-V-E.” I know how to spell THAT, Ate.

“Ah malapit lang pala.”

“Oo, tapos pagdating don may chaperone pass ka na kelangan ipresent along with a valid ID, andyan sa bag nya yung pass.”

“Okay. Yun lang? Wala ka na bilin? Walang listahan?”

“Nasend ko na sayo no.” Ate really prepared everything beforehand. She also knows me too well.

“Ay advanced naman pala magisip.”

“Syempre, kasi pag sinabi ko lang, makakalimutan mo yon.”

“Sige sige.”

“Make sure mo rin lang na behaved sya, lalo na at yung owner pa mismo nung ballet studio yung teacher nya, nakakahiya.”

“Okay, boss. Copy!”

“Ingat sa pagdrive ha. Yung car seat?”

“Okay na. Nakaset up na.”

“Good. Ingat kayo ha!”

*inside the car*  
As I am driving and Dane is seated at the back, he suddenly asked, “Tito are you going to watch me later?”

“Yup, why?” I quickly glanced that the rearview mirror.

“How about after class, do we have to go home?”

“Let’s see, if you behave nicely like what your mom told you, I’ll treat you to wherever you want to eat.”

“Yaaaaaaaay! Thank you Tito.” He exclaimed. He’s just a pure ball of energy.

*ballet school*  
As we arrive at school and I have helped him get up from his seat, Dane excitedly alighted from the car and came dashing inside the building. On my case, the security guard asked for my chaperone pass which he needed to validate with my ID. After checking, I rushed inside since I have to follow Dane wherever he went to. Ate mentioned that he usually drops by the administrative office to say hi. Is he the supervisor here? That kiddo is really something. 

Good thing there are also people around. I asked if they saw a kid here and there and luckily my nephew is pretty known so they knew who I was looking for.

As I was roaming around, someone beckoned for me from the separate direction. When I turned around, that’s when I got the biggest surprise of my life. There is Dane, holding onto Sharon’s hand. Yes, Sharon. Yes, THE Sharon.

“Tito, Tito! Look who I found. Teacher Mina is here oh. I saw her in the office and I said she should meet my Tito.” Dane shared excitedly as I approach them.

“Sharon?” She really is here. In front me.

“No Tito, she’s Teacher Mina, MI-NA.” Always correcting me, just like how his mom is.

“Kids have difficulty saying Sharon e, that’s why I started using my second name.” She explained.

“Hi.” She added while beaming directly at me.

“Hi.” I responded, along with the brightest and sincerest smile I could muster.

Finally.


End file.
